


Worship

by ToxicTraitor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Hordak has a worship kink I guess, Maybe Spoilers for S5, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Hordak cannot change his desire to worship someone. Luckily for him, he has a beautiful queen by his side that he loves to worship in bed.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 276





	Worship

It’s a part of him, programmed into his metaphorical internal hardware, he can’t deny his desires even if he wanted to try. Hordak simply desires someone to worship, someone to adore and to please. It’s a part of him that Prime had forced into his design and Hordak cannot fight the feelings he has.

He’ll be damned if his desires make him wish to worship Prime again. That monster is gone, something Hordak is grateful for. Rather, Hordak wishes to worship only one name and one being. All his desires point to one person, one queen whose name is an honor in itself to speak.

Entrapta…

How long has he stood by her side? He loses count of the years so easily. He’s been with her for so long that the lovely princess has traded in her title for one more befitting of her, the title of a queen. Hordak will gladly call her a queen. He will gladly bow to her despite his title as her king. 

His worship of her is a silent one and nothing at all like the way he worshiped Prime at one time. His worship of Prime made him feel small and unworthy. He worshiped Prime like a small groveling prisoner at the hands of a cruel dictator. 

Instead, his worship of his queen is peaceful, she makes him feel more than worthy. His worship of her is shown through his love for her. He listens to her ramblings of her ideas, he places kisses on her gently, he holds her close every night.

Most of all, his worship of her is shown through the way that they make love. He will let his queen do whatever she wishes with him, as long as it makes her happy. She never asks for much from him and he finds that she’s easy to please. As long as he pleases her, then he feels happy himself.

Despite Entrapta's new title as queen, the former princess refuses to dress like one. She dresses the way that she always has, wearing oil stained overalls and rough leather gloves. Hordak always starts with those, removing her gloves so she can cup his face in her palm.

When he finishes undressing her completely, he stares in awe at her. He’s spent years admiring her but he doubts he’ll ever reach a point in his life where he’ll stop. He lays her down in bed before he begins kissing her. He trails kisses up her bare stomach and between her full breasts. Entrapta sighs happily when he reaches her lips.

She reaches up to pet his ears and giggles to herself. “So cute!” She squeals. 

Hordak feels a blush rush to his face. He tries to protest but her fingers rub his ears so gently that he just melts into her touch.

“Oh, Hordaky.” She continues. “You’re so cute!”

She claps in excitement and cackles in the same way she does whenever she makes a new breakthrough or discovery. Hordak loves that laugh. It’s a sound that he never wants to forget ever again.

He moves lower until his head rests between her full thighs. He kisses the inside of them, playfully nipping at her skin. Her laughter halts mid cackle as she feels his lips pressing against her skin. Instead, the beautiful sound is replaced with a sound that Hordak loves so much more, a small moan escapes her.

“Mm, Hordaky…” Entrapta sighs. She snuggles herself into the bed, comforted by his loving touch.

“Yes, my Queen?” Hordak answers her call.

“Kiss me again.”

Hordak does as he is told. He kisses her again. He uses the little sounds she makes as cues, using them to judge if he’s doing well or if he needs to work harder. He lets his tongue collect the sweetness that drips between her legs, savoring the taste of it. 

Her hand fists into his hair, gripping hard at the dyed blue strands. She holds his head down and in place, not wanting him to pull away. It’s unnecessary. He isn’t going anywhere, for the moment, he has no desire to be anywhere but between her legs.

He uses his tongue to pleasure her. He’s done this so many times that it feels like charting a familiar galaxy, he knows exactly where to go and what to do to make his queen cry out in pleasure. 

When she comes, he rejoices in her climax. He laces his fingers with hers, holding her hand tight as her back arches off the bed. When she settles down and relaxes again, he brushes her hair from her face and kisses her softly.

“Entrapta.” Whenever he speaks her name, his voice is full of nothing but love. He caresses her cheek softly as he looks into her magenta eyes. 

Entrapta smiles up at him and holds his hand to her face. “Hordak.” She replies, her voice filled with just as much love.

The way she says his name is enough for him. It’s enough praise for the dark corners of his heart to feel satisfied. His worship of her and of her body feels fulfilled for the moment. There’s no need for her to get him off, her whispering his name in the dark is enough.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, Spop fan be wildin'. My last nsfw Entrapdak fic did so well. Y'all are the bestest. I hope you enjoy this food. Entrapdak is canon, beeches.


End file.
